Good Enough
by sweetdevil16
Summary: The missing gaps from when Harry kisses Ginny in the common room to when he says he can't be with her anymore. Oneshot songfic of evanescence's good enough. Please read and review!


Author's note: This is my version of a Valentine's Day fic written for a friend who I know will appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy. (Don't worry, I'll be updating _A Road Less Traveled _soon; this is just a side project) Please Review...

Disclaimer: The song, _Good Enough_, is by Evanescence. To really feel the mood, everyone should listen to this song and Amy's amazing vocals. All of the characters belong to Jo. I'm just filling in the gaps.

**Good Enough**

Ginny Weasley had always thought of herself as strong willed. It wasn't in her nature to do anything she didn't want to do. Growing up with six brothers would do that to a girl. They quickly made her realize that shyness would get her nowhere.

But that was before she met Harry Potter.

The-Boy-Who-Lived had invaded her fantasies since the day she first saw him on the Hogwarts Express when she was just ten years old. She had acted so foolish and shy around him, that looking back she thought it a miracle that he had tolerated her at all.

Over time, she began to see him as Harry, not just the iconic savior of the Wizarding world. That allowed her to act more normal around him, but even still, she began to give up hope that he would ever see her as more than just his best friend's sister.

* * *

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you

* * *

_

But now he had just _kissed_ her in front of the entire common room, and her hopes were suddenly rekindled. Her heart was racing at the memory of his lips on hers, and his emerald eyes looked down at her from behind a pair of glasses. He gestured towards the portrait hole, and they moved to leave the noisy tower behind.

Harry didn't try to pull her through, and for that she was eternally grateful. She didn't want another overly protective boyfriend like Dean had been. Once they were on the other side, Harry entwined his hand with hers and began walking down the staircase.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this." Ginny was the first to break the silence.

A small chuckle escaped Harry's lips. "To tell you the truth, neither was I. You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that, but…well, there was Dean, and then there was Ron and…" he trailed off.

Ginny's heartbeat fluttered at the knowledge that Harry had wanted to kiss her before this, but she maintained her composure. "Well, if you were trying to be subtle about it, I must say, you failed miserably."

Harry shrugged as he answered with a wry grin, "I suppose I just couldn't help myself any longer."

Ginny suddenly felt like she was ten again, and a sudden shyness washed over her. They came to end of the stairs and entered the main corridor leading to front door. Harry held open the giant oak door for her, and they stepped out into the warm spring air. She walked over to the nearest tree to lean herself on it as she gazed up at the stars. Drawing courage from the twinkling lights, she tentatively said, "You know, you-you could do it again, if you wanted."

Harry didn't need anymore invitation than that. He leaned in slowly, gently tilting her chin, as his lips captured hers. She opened her mouth in invitation, and when his tongue began to caress hers, her knees suddenly gave out. She silently thanked the powers-that-be that she was already braced against the tree, otherwise she would have unceremoniously fallen on her bum.

Harry's hands snaked their way through her hair, and as she slowly got a grip of herself, she returned his kiss in full force. She ran her fingers down his back and could hear a muffled groan of approval. Smiling at his response, she deepened the kiss, leaning fully against the tree, allowing Harry to lean against her. He broke away slowly and grinned down at her.

"So, how was the match?"

She swatted him lightly on the arm. "You've just thoroughly snogged the daylights out of me, and you want to ask me about _Quidditch_?"

"Well, I didn't get to see the game…" Ginny would have believed he was serious if it wasn't for his grin that was betraying him. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." All shyness abandoned, she entwined her fingers in his ever-messy hair, and placed her mouth to his. Honestly, boys.

* * *

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you

* * *

_

Empty classrooms were quickly becoming Ginny's favorite places in the castle. The prospect of snogging her boyfriend had never excited her so much before now. This current room provided a sturdy desk on which she could lean on as Harry trailed kisses down her neck. Her hands gripped at the wood, as Harry's mouth slowly traveled from her neck to her ear and back again.

"Ginny," he breathed in between kisses. "You are so…beautiful."

She smiled, and her hands moved to tilt his head back towards hers and recapture her lips. She could feel Harry's hands slowly inch their way up her blouse until they came to rest right below her breasts. She kissed him deeper, giving him permission, and she felt his ghostly touch on her, sending a shiver down her spine. Harry removed his hands from beneath her shirt, and began to clumsily undo the top button. Ginny felt out of breath, and excitement and anticipation washed over her. He was just finishing up the last button, when suddenly his fingers froze and he jumped back hurriedly.

She was puzzled by his sudden change in attitude until she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. She quickly tried to do-up her buttons, but her fingers were shaking too badly. She gave up her attempt and flung herself behind the desk just as the door was opening. Her heartbeat skipped at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Potter. What are you doing here?"

Ginny had to hold back a snort, as Harry's voice cracked in response. "I-I was just practicing some spells, professor."

"Peeves said he heard odd sounds coming from inside." Oh God, did Peeves go into detail about what _kinds_ of sounds?

"Err, well I suppose some of the spells are a little odd sounding." Ginny could hear the how uncomfortable Harry was and prayed that McGonagall didn't pick up on it.

There was a long moment of silence before their Head of House answered. "Hmm, well do try to be a bit more quiet next time Potter."

"Of course professor."

Ginny waited until she heard the door shut again, before stepping out of her hiding place.

"That was close."

Harry let out a sigh of exasperation, and unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end even more than usual. "Too close. God, _Peeves_ heard? Well, I think that just about kills the mood. I guess we should head down to dinner."

Ginny reluctantly agreed and deftly finished buttoning up her blouse, silently cursing Peeves and McGonagall for their horrible timing.

* * *

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself _

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you

* * *

_

Ginny was trying to study for her O.W.L.S., but her mind kept wandering back to earlier that day.

Harry had said he loved her.

How was a girl expected to concentrate on anything after someone says something like _that_ to you? She knew she looked ridiculous, sitting in the library surrounded by stacks of books and yet gazing off into space with an enormous grin plastered on her face. Anyone who happened to walk by must have thought the O.W.L.S. had finally made her crack. But she could have cared less. Never before in her life had she felt so happy.

And Harry wanted to take her to Hogsmeade this weekend. She knew she probably should've said no, and spend the day studying, but how could she deny him? Ginny was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Luna approach until she was seated next to her.

"Hi Ginny." Her voice, as always, had a faraway quality to it.

"Oh, hi Luna. How are you?"

"There's a mackled malaclaw that daddy and I want to find this summer. You looked just like I do when I start planning how we're going to look for one. Is that what you were daydreaming about too?"

"No, I was thinking about something that's a bit better than that."

"Oh that's reasonable. It's true the mackled malaclaw has a dangerously unlucky bite."

A sly smile crossed Ginny's face as she said cheekily, "Well, I wouldn't mind receiving a bite from something else."

Luna looked thoughtful. "Hmm…yes, Harry does have nice teeth, so I suppose you wouldn't mind that. Well, I should be going now. Bye."

And she left Ginny to stare in shock at Luna's retreating back. Sometimes Ginny forgot how observant Luna could be. But she was right. Ginny certainly wouldn't mind _that._ And soon enough she was lost in a daydream again.

* * *

_Shouldn't have let you _

_Conquer me completely_

_No I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming, _

_But I feel good

* * *

_

The boy's dormitory was currently empty save for Ginny and Harry. It was late afternoon, and most of the students were still in Hogsmeade, enjoying a day of shopping. Harry and Ginny, who had returned early, were one of the few people left in the castle, not the Ginny minded much.

Harry was currently sitting on his bed, Ginny straddling him as she tilted her head down to kiss him. As their tongues met passionately, she began to undo his shirt buttons, and she felt him do the same for her.

She grinned as she ran her hands along his exposed chest, and then moved her hands behind her back as she unclasped her bra. Harry's eyes went wide for a moment before he hungrily recaptured her mouth with his. He shifted her body so that she was now lying beneath him while he leaned down on top of her, skin on skin.

She reached for her skirt and began sliding it down her legs, and Harry hurriedly fumbled with own his belt clasp. Once he was down to just his boxers, Ginny could clearly feel his arousal. He began trailing kisses down her body, and back again until he was staring at her, his eyes asking permission. She answered him with a fierce kiss, and she felt his hands slide her underwear down her legs. His boxers soon followed, and they were suddenly naked in bed together. Ginny knew there was no going back, and she knew that she wanted this more than anything.

As she felt him enter her, she gripped his biceps, nails digging into flesh. It took them a moment to establish a rhythm, but soon Harry was rocking against her, and she moving her hips up to meet him. When he came, calling her name, Ginny felt happier than she had ever felt before; that is until waves of ecstasy washed over her as her own orgasm began.

Minutes later, they were lying next to one another, Harry's arm draped across her body.

"I love you Ginny Weasley," he whispered in her ear, sending goose bumps across her skin.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Life was perfect. Finally everything was as it should be.

* * *

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good_

_Enough _

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?

* * *

_

Ginny's world was crumbling. Dumbledore was dead. It was hard for Ginny to even say the words. It always seemed as if the smiling old Headmaster would always be around. But now he was gone, and Harry…

Harry had just broken up with her. When she heard the words come out of his mouth, she wanted to cry. But instead, she put on a brave smile and tried not to break. But inside, her heart was shattered.

He wouldn't see her anymore because he loved her. What a cruel twist of fate. Why did Harry have to be so noble? Why did Voldemort have to make his life so painful? Didn't Harry see that she was in danger whether she was with him or not? She wanted to make him see reason, to refuse to let go so easily, and to kiss all his problems away. But of course she wouldn't do that. He had asked her to let him do this on his own. So she would suffer in silence, never saying no.

Because after all, she'd always been shy around Harry Potter.

* * *

_So take care what you ask of me _

_Cause I can't say no_

* * *


End file.
